The Girl Next Door
by Blue Lone Wolf
Summary: There's a new, mischievous girl in town. Shizuru Viola. The perfect girl for Natsuki. Will Natsuki be able to win over her heart before others do? Shiznat - AU - OOC
1. New girl in town

Some random notes:

_Ooookay, I'm working on the next chapter of "My highschool Sweetheart" and "How to tell when you girlfriend wants to have sex". I've finally cleared away all those problems in my life (only for a little while though), so you guys just have to be a little more patient mmmkay? I'm really sorry for all the delays._

_The idea for this fic came to me when someone commented on my girlfriends appearance. They said she has the "Cute next door girl look. I don't quite understand what it means... but yeah, this idea popped up into my head and I just had to get it down on paper. This chapter isn't actually interesting it's just to set the scene and all that jazz. The next chapter shall be more interesing and there will be Shiznat fanservice. HUZZAH!_

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

* * *

**The girl next door**

I guess you could call me a normal teenager: 16 years old, dark hair, green eyes and around 163cm. I lead a normal life, do what normal teenagers do: ride motorbikes, skip lessons and eat mayonnaise. Ok fine, you got me. Not all teenagers ride motorbikes. Oh well. I live with my parents and I'm the only child thats probably one of the reason as to why I'm such a loner sometimes.

I wouldn't say my life was very interesting. It's the same old crap I did each day. Now tell me , if you lived your life doing the same old thing everyday wouldn't you get bored eventually?

_Yes._

I thought so.

Your probably wondering why I talk in past tense when I say my life _was_ boring? Well, recently someone - (_no that's too vague...) - _**A girl **full of energy, life and with a hint of mystery managed to turn my dull world into a colourful one. Shizuru.

Mmhm. Shizuru Viola, the girl next door. Calling her beautiful would be an understatement. She has the fairest skin I've ever seen, red eyes, pink luscious lips, sandy blond hair and the cutest as- Ahem. I'm guessing you get the picture now?

I hardly know her, wait scratch that out. I don't know her at all. I've never actually had the chance to speak to her. When Shizuru and her family moved into the house next door two weeks ago, my parents went to go meet them. I would have gone with them but fortunately I was at work. I was glad to miss the welcoming dinner party because I know I'd make a fool of myself if I do go. You see, I have a serious problem: every time I meet new people, I get embarrassed easily and stutter as well as doing other silly things like getting my words muddled up.

Unfortunately for me, Shizuru's parents have organised another dinner party that I can attend.

_If there is a God out there – please I'm begging you, save me._

Seeing I have not actually met Shizuru, I know a heck of a lot about her. No I'm not stalking her thankyouverymuch! I'm just really good at observing people and I have… uhhh connections?  
She's pretty popular, my whole school has already warmed up to her. Now that - my friend is strange, since the whole school tends to bully new students. Especially if the new student has an accent. Yes, Shizuru has an accent.

* * *

Do you know I have a really bad habit of staring at people. It's something I can't stop myself from doing.  
_Classic example:_

Back then it was lunchtime, when me and my friends were eating together in the lunchhall. Shizuru and her group of friends were eating together at a table right in front of ours. She had a group of fan girls standing around her; attacking her with questions. Idiots, they were blocking my view. It bothers me how they never leave her alone, I don't see why she doesn't just tell them to bug off. Before I knew it, Shizuru had put down her food and looked at me straight into my eyes. _Shitcrapfuck. _

According to Chie I managed to blush a thousand shades of red. Even though her gaze was so gentle… it felt pretty fierce. Although I managed to snap away from her gaze, I had a hard time doing so. After I managed to look away from her I could still feel her staring at me, making me feel uneasy.  
Eventually she looked away from me, giving me the chance to steal one more glance at her. She was laughing heartily at a joke one of her friends had just shared with her. Her smile was captivating… there is something about it that makes me want to smile.

The bell rang meaning lunch was over and it was time to go back to lessons. Being the 'rebel' that I am, I was planning on going to lesson late. But then I saw from the corner of my eyes that Shizuru was approaching me.

I really surprised my friends when they saw that I was the first one in class, not the last one. Knowing Mai, she probably has detected what was going on. That girl know me too damn well.

* * *

It's 8pm back from work and relaxing in my balcony. Oh yeah, I've not told you have I? I work at a garage fixing cars and motorbikes. Mainly bikes because they are my speciality. I don't work for money, I work to keep myself busy. Work takes up a lot of my time, but I don't mind – I enjoy work. The guys I work with are a pretty cool bunch too, I get along with everyone there especially Reito and Takeda. Reito is a good problem solver and Takeda is useful for a good laugh.

So here I am standing in my balcony, looking down at the world. I like coming here after a long day at work. I enjoy my time here even more when it's a Friday night like it is today. Mmm, I could do with a cream soda right about now…

Just then when I was dreaming of a cream soda, Shizuru walked out into her garden in bikini, a black one decorated with red flowers. Good God, I'm going to get a nose bleed.  
I know I shouldn't be staring but I just can't stop myself, but she's just so…I can't think of a word to describe her. I've never been really good with words, Nao is always making jokes on my limited vocabulary.

As I stood there thinking to myself, Shizuru dived in the pool. I stopped breathing.

_So._

_Hot._

After a few laps around the pool she got out and started dabbing herself with a towel. My mouth had turned dry by now and my freaking heart was throbbing in my head. I realised by now that I had been staring at her since she walked out into her garden. I could feel myself burning up, after I managed to pull my eyes away from Shizuru's half naked body on display. Looking up at the sky, I sighed deeply. I have a serious problem on my hands: I have a crush on the girl next door. Or something like that.

"Ara…"

A voice snapped me out of my reverie, the voice belonging to none other than the Shizuru. I didn't know what to say to say to her. I had temporarily frozen there on the spot staring at her, my mind was currently trying to register what she had just said but it failed to do so. Shizuru then smiled up and me and waved her hand.

_Oh my._

"It's a beautiful day, is it not?"

Wait, hold on a minute. Is she talking to me? I turned my head around to check if she was talking to someone behind me. My head snapped back round when it finally hit me: Shizuru was talking to me!

You can't blame me for not replying properly, my mouth had run away with my brain. At this point there was no possible chance that I would be able to form a verbal reply. So I did the next best thing (I hope so), I nodded furiously. So there I was, nodding away like little Noddy while Shizuru laughed at me.

_Sigh._

I'm such an idiot. What the hell was I doing? Ah!! I stopped nodding and just stood there, feeling embarrassment engulf me. I spun on my heels and headed out of the balcony like the devil was after me.

Ahh, that was terrible of me. That was so rude to just run off like that when she was talking to me. I'll have to apologise for my rude behaviour sometime. In the future..? I hope she forgets by then… _Blah._

* * *

"What's the matter Natsuki-chan? You've been poking at your food for ages now? Don't you enjoy your mothers food? I can understand if that's the reason, I can't swallow anything on my plate either-uuumph"

I love it when mum hits dad on the head. He makes the funniest faces ever.Nothing cheers me up more than that. Hey - I'm not evil! It just looks really funny.

"Okokokok, sorry. Hmm Natsuki, what's the matter?"

I panic for a moment as I try to come up with an excuse. Believe it or not I have a hard time trying to lie to my father.

"Uhhhh… n-nothing. Just a little tired is all!" I flash my parents one of the most convincing smiles that I can muster up.

They don't seem to believe me. Well, that's what it looks like.

"Fine don't tell me. Just so you know, I will find out what has been bothering my little Natsuki. After all it is my job, it's called a fathers intuition."

"No dear. It's MY job and it's called a mothers intuition. A mother knows everything about her daughter. Natsuki has not spoken a word to either of us and I've already found out what's been bothering her. Tsk, tsk… you men. You'd never know what was bothering her unless she hit you on the head with a pole and screamed it out in your face. And even then you'd still not get it."

"Hey, give me a break. Give us men a break! I understand that we can be dense at times, but we can also be very understanding when we want to. Natsuki, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on… come to papa! I'll always be here for you."

"That's better. Atleast your not trying to take over a woman's role anymore."

"Give me a break wom-Natsuki? Are you ok?"

I didn't really answer that question. I just excused myself from the dinner table and sprinted back to my room. To be completely honest, I can' stop thinking of Shizuru and what's in store for me tomorrow. With the bloody dinner party in my mind it's eating away at my head.

SOS.

* * *

Next chapter: Natsuki finally meets Shizuru and her family. Why is Natsuki so anxious? Find out in the next chapter.

* * *

_Natsuki taller than shizuru: Don't worry i did that for a reason. I hope this has not pissed off any Natsuki fans. _

_Natsuki has two parents: I wanted her to have two older parents that know her very well. (VERY WELL - basically they know she is not straight)_

_Natsuki has a crush: I smell love in the air._

_Shizuru's parents: We'll meet them next chapter. Aswell as Shizuru herself._

* * *

Ok so I tried (and failed miserably) to keep Natsuki in character. She's really out of character, Isn't she?  
I really didn't want Natsuki's family to be rich (and Shizuru's) - but I ended up doing it because of the pool scene.  
I hope I didn't give any of the readers that Natsuki was stalker-ish (the whole spying on Shizuru business). She's not a stalker -just has a lil crush. Awwwh.

Next chapter will be waaaaaaay better. I promise you that. XD

**OMAKE:**

Natsuki: (Fuming) Why do I appear to be a stalker? (Pulls out HiME gun)  
Bluey: (Rolls on the floor laughing) What? Are you going to kill me with your toy gun?  
Natsuki: (Growling) This. Is. Not. A. Toy.  
Bluey: Sure. Suuuuuuure. (Snickers)  
Natsuki: (Cocks gun and points it at Bluey's head) We'll see about that...  
Bluey: (Rolls eyes) Oh, puh-leaaaase. Is the big badwolf going to shoot my brains out with her wittle toy gun?  
Natsuki: (Summons Duran) DURAN! Load silver-  
Bluey: (Screams and runs away)  
Shizuru: Ara? Natsuki, why have you scared bluey off? She has to write the next chapter.  
Natsuki: Meh. She was trying to piss me off.  
Shizuru: Looks like her mission was accomplished.  
Natsuki: (Fuming) I'm not pissed off.

**Review please. It really hurts me when people don't review. D: **

**XP**


	2. Teenage kicks

_Hello all. Thank you all for the positive feedback. I hope you all enjoy this chapter just as much. _

_I'm in a rather good mood! XD Even though i nearly poked my own eyeballs out when i practising today earlier on my beloved drums. _

_Oh, listen to Living Room by Tegan and Sara. Kinda suits this fic. Listen to the lyrics carefully mmmkay?_

**Disclaimer: I do own Mai HiME. Yes. That's right's it's mine, all MINEEEEEEEEE. -Creepy gollum voice- My precious... **

**Alright fine, i don't own it. -Sobs hyserically- **

* * *

_**7am**_

_Wow. That's all I have to say. Wooooow…_

When Shizuru's family moved into the house next to ours I noticed that the bedroom across my own was left unoccupied. I thought it was meant to be the guest bedroom or something like that. I had absolutely _no idea_ that two weeks later Shizuru would be moving into that bedroom. Not only is her bedroom in line with my bedroom, but her bathroom too! I guess you could say the whole right side of my house is in line with the left side of her house, while the other side of my house is in line with Mai's house. I remember back in the day when I'd sneak into the guest bedroom late in the night and have long fascinating conversations with her. If you're wondering why I'd go through so much just to talk to Mai when I could just pick up the phone and give her a call, well, it was probably because I was being punished by my mother. She got the impression that I'd be unable to cope without a cell phone for a couple of days. So taking away my phone would be her "punishment" for me.

_Ouch._

That's the second time I walked into a wall. Within two minutes. It's a new record for me. Let's see how many bruises I have after I leave the shower. I'm probably more nervous than I think I am. Or I'm just really tired. I'll go with the latter since barely got a wink of sleep last night. The dinner party is today evening. A few more hours and I'll be in Shizuru's home introducing myself to her and her family.

_Sigh._

A sweet humming noise coming from the other bathroom woke me up from my daydream. Oh? Could it be that this oh-so-sweet voice belongs to Shizuru? Should I have a look?

_I can't.  
__I mustn't._

W-what if she's showering right now… _n-naked_?

My body automatically follows the sound coming through the bathroom window. I find myself crouched down under the window, all I have to do now is peak in. One little glance won't hurt, right? **No.** No. I am not a pervert.

_I can't.  
__I mustn't.  
__I shouldn't. _

I keep telling myself that over and over again until I find myself looking at Shizuru's dad… naked. And scrubbing himself… _down there_.

Ewww! **My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!**

The disturbing sight causes me to loose balance, shrieking at the top of my lungs as my backside meets the cold, hard, tiled floor. I wince a little as I cradle my backside, groaning every now and then.  
Yeah, I _so_ deserved that. I know that's what you're thinking.  
You'd do the same thing if you were in my position! I'm not a pervert. Just curious.

I had better get this shower over and done with. I have a big day ahead of me, I need to make lots of phone calls before I go to the dinner party which will start at 6pm. I got plenty of time to get ready, right?

--

Ok, so I've showered… did a little grooming here and there. Got my clothes sorted out so I know what to wear to the dinner party, now I won't be panicking when the time comes for me to choose something to wear. Believe it or not but I have a hard time choosing what to wear before a special occasion. It drives Dad mad, because I'd spend a good half an hour finding something decent to wear and another half an hour to stick with what I'm wearing.

_So what? I'm a little fussy._

It's time to call Mai, Takeda and Reito for a little help. I would call Chie as well but she's got a lot on her hands right now. Her girlfriend just dumped her recently because she thinks Chie was cheating on her. Even though Chie is completely innocent, it's still her fault for how things have turned out. I always told her to stop flirting with all the girls in school, including all the female teachers. _Pfft._ What a total Muppet.  
But ah, I'm not worrying too much over her because I know she'll charm her way back into Aoi's heart again.

* * *

_**3pm **_

_Ring Ring_

"Hello? Tokiha Mai speaking"

"Hey Mai"

"Oh Natsuki! Hello, how are you?"

"I-I'm fine thanks. How are you?"

"I'm absolutely ecstatic! I'm practically bouncing off the walls. Are you sure you're fine? You don't sound too great?"

"Yeah. Actually, I'm a little nervous. Tonight I have to go to the dinner party at Shizuru's"

"And… so you called me for help? Am I right?"

"Yes. How d'you know?"

"Well you always call me for help."

"Oh."

"Well then? What is it?"

"You know how I get when I'm really nervous, Mai. Remind me again what to do and don't do."

"Firstly, you have to make yourself comfortable around her. I'm guessing that if you make yourself comfortable around her then you won't do anything silly that your nerves make you do. Secondly, you absolutely have to be yourself around her. I'm one hundred percent sure that she'll love you once you open up and show her your true colours. Everyone loves you the way you are. Your light hearted ways is what makes all the girls and boys swoon over you!"

"Ehhh" I felt myself grinning stupidly. Mai never fails to make me smile (which is a big deal since not many people can make me smile when I'm feeling low). I guess that's one of the reasons why she's my best friend.

"Thirdly, if you two make any physical contact: like if she touches you hand or anything of that sort – do not, I repeat – do not flinch! She'll immediately get the idea that you don't like her. Do you understand? I know it's really hard for you since you flinch even when no one is touching you but you have to TRY if you want her to like you. Okay?"

"Yes maam"

"Good girl. Fourthly, don't you dare stare at the floor when she's talking directly to you. It's damn rude and appears like you don't want to listen to what she wants to say. If you don't want her to dislike you on first impressions then keep eye contact."

"Mou… but Mai. It's a terrible habit. I can't help it! It's not like I do it on purpose. I don't mean to be rude…"

"Ahh kawaii. I can practically hear your pouting face. Ok, yes I know. Everyone knows about your silly habit. Everyone except Shizuru. After a little while – after you've gotten to know her better then you can go back to your old habits. But right now, you want to leave a good first impression on her and the best way to do that is to follow my five fantastic tips!"

"Ok. The fifth tip?"

"Oh yes. Fifthly, if by any chance you are caught blushing. Let her see it! Don't hide it ok? A blushing Natsuki should bring the ever-so-graceful Shizuru to her knee's!

"Ma-Mai?"

"Whaaaaaaat? Girls love that - you know it."

"W-whatever. Thanks Mai, for the advice."

"You're welcome. Hey Natsuki…"

"Yeah? Are you… you know…?"

"Yeah."

"That's great. It's good to see you finally moving on."

"Yeah. I know. What have I got to loose this time?"

"That's a good approach to it. Make sure you take her up before someone else does. Did you know 5 guys and 3 girls asked her out already?"

"REALLY?"

"Yes. And according to Chie, she refused all 8 of them."

"Mai. That has really put me off now."

"No. No you won't. You have to give it a try. I'm going to help you along the way, whether or not you want my help."

"...Uh thanks."

--

"Yea-llo?"

"Takeda? Hey. It's me Natsuki.

"Na-chan! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Hey I wanted to ask you a strange question."

"Ask away!"

"How do you avoid awkward silences in a conversation?"

"…Saaaaaay. Na-chan, are you going on a DATE?" I could hear the bastard sniggering at me. He is lucky we are having this conversation over the phone. If he was within my range right now I would twist his huge ears off."

"S-shut up! It's not a date. I'm going to a dinner party hosted by Shizuru's family tonight! Just answer my god-damn-question!"

"Aha. Ohhh. Have I hit a nerve?"

"Grrrrrrrr."

"Ok, ok. Calm down tiger. I don't really know how to answer your question because I guess it comes to me and most people naturally. Keeping a conversation running smoothly isn't rocket science Na-chan. If a conversation suddenly comes to an end, start up another one by asking a interesting question. Questions such as 'what's your favourite colour?' or 'what do you do as a living?' are really boring questions. Most people hate their jobs, so asking them about their job is a really bad idea. Ask questions like 'Oh how lovely. I noticed you have an impressive manga collection, what are your favourites?' those kind of personal questions are great because they'll start talking about themselves and at the same time they'll enjoy having a nice little chat with you. Also those questions lead to other questions – so you'll never be left with any awkward silences."

"Ah. This is too much for me."

"Nah. You'll be fine. You never have a problem talking to new people. Last time I checked you got along really well with other people and could adapt easily to people. Hey another really useful tip is laugh heartily at their jokes. It makes them feel good. And always keep guiding the conversation back to them. Let them talk about themselves, people like that."

"Thanks, Takeda. Thanks a lot."

"No-problemo! Hey… Na-chan. About Shizuru… are you going to…?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"Well you better snatch her up real quick. I have my fingers crossed for you!"

--

"Hello Natsuki-chan. How may I help you?"

"Reito. I have to go to a dinner party tonight. One that Shizuru's family are hosting. Help me?" I tried my best to keep the panicking tone out of my voice.

"Relax Natsuki. You have nothing to worry about. You'll get along with their family fine. They are a really welcoming family. Mr and Mrs Viola are lovely people!"

"Huh? Have you met the family already?"

"Yes. Ages ago. So I know what they are like. Trust me, they are a sweet bunch."

"Oh. Ok. I should get going now. Bye Reito. And by the way are you still up for tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'll be there if you're still up for it. Good luck."

--

_Shitcrapfuck. _

I'm not happy with what I'm wearing. I should have bloody got a second opinion on what I was wearing. I should have bloody asked Mai for help. Now she's gone out with Mikoto (her girlfriend) calling her now would disturb her time with Mikoto.  
Poor girl, her parents have forbidden her from seeing Mikoto. She's crazy in love with her, so _so deeply_ in love that she can't help but sneak out every weekend to go and see he treasured one. It's rare to see such a beautiful relationship between two people. Unlike Mai's parents I can see Mai melts a little inside every time someone mentions Mikoto's name, I can hear Mai's voice cracking up every time she defends Mikoto and most of all I can feel her tears soaking my shirt every time she breaks down from struggling to keep her emotions bottled up.

Every weekend when she'd sneak out I'd cover for her. I'd put my life on the line for her. Because that's what friends do. Then she'd come back late in the night and always remember give me a call, she'd tell me in detail what they did together and she'd be so happy that she spent time with Mikoto that she would forget that she was mad at her parents.  
You see her parents are trying to set her up with Tate, this guy in school. I don't really know who he is but I know for sure that Mai does NOT like him. They don't understand how forcing someone to love another will make them feel exactly the opposite way for the other person. I vaguely remember there was a time Mai generally liked Tate, until her parents started to force her onto him.

Ah. Well, what can I say? Ain't life a bitch?

* * *

_**6pm**_

Damn it. I don't feel like I'm dressed properly. I look far too casual for a dinner party, wearing black jeans, a white shirt with a black trench coat thrown on. I certainly don't look like I'm about to go to a dinner party. Am I making too big of a deal over this? My parents are fussing over my hair. Mum says my hair looks messy, whereas dad is giving me the thumbs up and is telling me I look "super-cool". I don't get it, why are they treating me like I'm about to go out on a date.

Suddenly Shizuru's father opens up his door, my parents are no longer making a fuss of my hair and the image of him naked in the shower flashes past my eyes. Gah, I'll never be able to forget that image of him in the shower.

"Hello! Come in, come in!"

I silently follow my parents into the Viola's home. It was strange, their home had the exact structure as ours but had a more welcoming vibe to it and they were meant to be the _new_ neighbours. Out of nowhere Shizuru's father suddenly pulled me into a big bear hug, ruffling my hair. What was he doing? My hair was messy as it is.

"So glad to meet you, Natsuki-chan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Viola-sama"

"Aha, so polite! Please call me Kakeru! Or just dad." Jesus crap. What the hell?

"Ohhh-kay. Kakeru-sama." I smiled politely.

"Come meet my family"

I followed Shizuru's father into his living room with my parents. There seated on one of the chairs was Shizuru's mother - A woman with sandy blond hair and shocking blue eyes. It appears to me that Shizuru inherited her mother's gorgeous hair and her father's stunning red eyes. Unlike Shizuru, I look nothing like my dad, I'm the spitting image of my mum. The only thing that I inherited from my dad was his clumsiness.

"Hello Natsuki. Welcome to our home."

"Hello, Mrs Viola. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for inviting me to your home, it's very beautiful."

"Ara, Natsuki is so cute. Please just call me Kaori"

"Okay Kaori-sama"

--

We were all seated in the living room, talking about motorbikes when Shizuru strode into the room. I froze midway through my sentence, a giant lump forming in my throat, getting bigger with each step Shizuru took closer to me. I stood up immediately, brushing off the imaginary dust on my jeans. She had her hands clasped together behind her back, a small mischievous smile pulling at the corners off her soft pink lips. And her eyes… have I ever mentioned that she has the most dazzling eyes ever? A quick glance at her could stop anyone in their tracks. As she continued making her way to me I observed what she was wearing, a simple white shirt with a blood red skirt matching her eyes. Simple attire yet she looked _so _striking.

_So._

_Hot._

And then she stopped moving all of a sudden. By now I had realised that she was exactly a foot away from me, seeing her up close was like seeing a beautiful ornament in a whole new light. Remembering what Mai said to me earlier, I looked straight at Shizuru without breaking my gaze and mustered up the best smile I could which turned out to be a little lopsided (or a little crooked as Mai likes to described it).

"Hi, Natsuki. Sorry for my rude _and_ late arrival. I was busy freshening myself up for today's visitors. It's nice to finally meet the Natsuki Kuga, I've heard so much about you."  
Am I just dreaming or did she just wink at me? Is it just a figment of my mucked up mind?

"N-no. That's ok. You don't need to be sorry. It's a pleasure to meet you Shizuru-san. I hope you haven't heard anything too bad about me." I finished chuckling lightly.

"Ara, you can call me just Shizuru. Don't worry about it, I heard interesting things about you... to say the least. "

"Ok Shizuru."

--

The rest of the evening went well. Ever since Shizuru entered the living room I had turned considerable quiet. Hopefully no one noticed. The meal wasn't so bad. There was a little bit of light teasing here and there. It was nothing bad enough to traumatise me for life. Occasionally Shizuru would catch me watching her intently and smiled (seductively?) at me. This made things worse for me because at the time I was chewing on a large piece of meat when she decided to lick her lips seductively at me. I ended up coughing and spluttering whilst Mr Viola smacked me on my back almost crippling my spine.

--

_**8pm**_

By now we were all seated back in the living room, our parents were talking about Shizuru's father's job while me and Shizuru were in one corner getting to know each other better. Turns out Shizuru is quite a trouble maker, a mischievous girl. I never had her pegged as that. I always thought Shizuru was a goody-two-shoes. Heh.

Shizuru suddenly stood up, and pulled me up along with her.

"Huh?"

"Come, let me show Natsuki my bedroom."

I nodded shyly and followed her to her room. We finally made it to her bedroom. It felt like I had been climbing the stairs for half a centaury. My first thoughts of Shizuru's bedroom were that she had a very clean room. It was almost as if no one was living here, that's how tidy it was. As I looked around her room I could virtually taste her scent (A mixture of lavender and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on). Mmm. She sure does smell good. I noticed she had many picture frames scattered all over her dressing table. In all the frames there was Shizuru holding someone, all except one where she was being kissed by twins. It was kinda cute to look at. Each twin was kissing one of her cheeks.

What stood out most was that in all the pictures she seemed to be clinging onto the other people.

_Why though?_

Her bedroom was the complete opposite of my own. Her room had a light airy atmosphere whereas my bedroom was dark and stuffy. Shizuru's room didn't have any clothes, books or any sharp objects scattered all over the floor, unlike my bedroom which was a landfill site.

I wasn't surprised when I noticed that I could see my bedroom from here. I thank Kami-sama that I keep my window closed and curtains pulled ninety percent of the time. I think if anyone saw my bedroom they'd be disturbed for life. The only times I thought it was safe to leave my windows open and my curtains pulled back was in the middle of the night when I'm sleeping. Who'd want to look into my bedroom in the middle of the night?

"What does Natsuki think?"

"Me – I – you – I mean your bedroom is exquisite." Exquisite? What the crap? Serious. When did I ever start talking like Reito?

Shizuru giggled a little (at my face?). Her radiant smile was contagious, I found myself scratching the back of my head in a clueless manner, while grinning at Shizuru like a real goof.

"Ara, I'm glad Natsuki likes my bedroom. Why don't you take a seat here?" She pointed at the empty spot on her bed. I cautiously moved over to her bed and sat myself down furthest away from her at the foot of the bed. I noticed her smooth _endless_ legs, no, I'm not a pervert. It was hard not to notice her legs when her skirt was dangerously hitched up high. Any small movement could mean her panties would be exposed to me. Without a word I edged my way closer to her, until there wasn't much space between us two. Subsequently Shizuru slid herself even closer to my body, closing the small gap between us. Her hands were slightly touching my own, her knee's bumping into my legs every now and then. My head was spinning whilst my heart was thumping rapidly in my chest, and the fact that her hands and legs touching my own wasn't exactly helping my state of mind.

By now I couldn't lift my gaze of her legs anymore. I had the sudden desire to run my hands along her smooth calf and stroke her thighs.

"Natsuki"

Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, head jerked around so fast that my nose met her forehead. I was not expecting her head to be already turned towards myself, if I were then this would not have happened. And I most certainly was not expecting it to hurt this bad.  
You know how it feels like when someone lands their fist on your nose, isn't horribly painful. Isn't it? My eyes began to automatically water.

"Ittaaaai…"

"Ah! I'm so sorry Natsuki!"

"Nnngh. It's ok. Just give me a few minutes to recover."

"Let me have a look! Ara? Is your nose bleeding? Oh no! Look at what I've started. I'm so sorry Natsuki."

"No! No, it's not your fault!" I wasn't lying when I said that. It really wasn't her fault my nose was smarting. The accident was not her fault at all, it was my own fault for being so jumpy. However it WAS her fault why I had a nose bleed. She knew perfectly well that her knickers would be exposed if she moved her legs up a little, since her skirt was already hitched up when she sat down on her bed.

"Hold on a second Natsuki. Let me get you something for your nose."

She left and returned with a wad of tissue smiling guiltily. Woah… is it just my imagination or weren't the top 3 buttons of her shirt buttoned up a few moments ago?

The thoughts flew out of my head the moment she began to dab away the blood that was spilling out of my nose and dripping down my chin.

"Nnngh-Sh-Shizuru"

"Hmm." Her eyes didn't leave my nose, good thing she didn't because my eyes were focused on her chest.

"Who are all those people in all those photographs?" I didn't know if she was even paying any attention to what I was saying. I was taken aback when she abruptly stopped nursing my nose and looked away from me. It was clear to me then that I had brought up a sensitive matter.

"Actually. Never mind. You don't have to tell me." She looked back up at me slightly alarmed but then her facial expression changed to one showing gratitude.

"They are all old friends. From different parts of the country."

"Oh jeez, you're popular."

"No, not really."

"Huh?"

"The only reason why I know so many people from all different parts of the country is because I lived in all those different parts of those country. Due to my father's job me and my family have to keep moving homes ever few years. We are constantly torn away from our close friends and forced to start up our lives all over again."

Ohhh. Shizuru refused to go out with out those people from school because she didn't want to get too close to anyone. She'd have to move away again sooner or later and she'd have to break it up with whoever she was dating. Which (I can imagine) is a painful experience.

"So you don't get too close to anyone. You stop yourself from becoming emotionally attached to anyone so when the time comes for you to leave again – it'd be less painful for you and the other person. I understand now."

"Please, don't think ill of me. It's a selfish thing to do, I know."

"What? No! It's good you do that. You're not just thinking about yourself, the way I see it is that you are looking out for your friend's as well. It's a **selfless** thing, you're not selfish at all. I think it's wise not getting too close to anyone. I can't imagine how much pain you go through having to say goodbye all the time." Oh god. What am I saying. I'm practically telling her not to get more than friendly with me. Any dreams or hopes of being together with Shizuru were all shattered.

"Thank you Natsuki. Thank you so much for being so understanding."

"Ahh. It's nothing. I've done nothing. You have nothing to thank me for."

I had been expecting Shizuru to smile at me or something of that sort, I was not expecting her to do what she did next. Which was leaning onto my body and giving me a hug. I melted a little into the hug, holding her around the waist while her arms wrapped themselves around my neck.

At that moment our parents suddenly waltzed into Shizuru's bedroom. Stunning us both. I had temporarily lost my brain.

It's. Not. What. It. Looks. Like.

* * *

_**10pm**_

It was time to leave now. We were all saying our goodbyes, when Shizuru wrapped her arms around me in another embrace, I almost didn't notice her slip something into the back pocket of my jeans. Breaking off the hug she smiled at me, handing me back my black trench coat.

"Goodbye Natsuki."

And with that I left her house feeling more miserable than ever. There she was: Shizuru Viola, the perfect girl right in front of my eyes yet to far away. I could never have her. She's off limits.

If only she didn't have such a hectic lifestyle. If only her father didn't have such a demanding job. If only Shizuru Viola was _mine._

If she couldn't get emotionally attached to anyone, then why was she doing this to me?

I took out the note in my back pocket and read it:

_**Call me sometime. I had a nice time talking to you. **_

_**It's not often someone like you enters my life.**_

_**Shizuru**_

_**3am**_

_Ring Ring_

"Mmmfgh-hello?"

"Hey Natsuki! I hope I didn't wake you up?"

"What. Do. You. Want. At. This. Hour?"

"Oh nothing really. Just wanted to talk. You free to talk?"

"Meh. Whatever. Yeah. How was your day out with Mikoto?"

"I had the most amazing experience in my life! You won't believe it Natsuki! Guess what!"

"What?"

"Guess"

"What?"

"Oh you're so cranky tonight. You're meant to guess."

"I give up."

"You didn't even guess."

"I did too."

"Did not!"

"Oh just spit it out."

"Ok. Mikoto has grown SO much over the past few months!"

"…So?"

"What? Isn't it shocking?! She's taller than me by at least a good few inches!"

"WHAT? That scrawny feral-cat-girl is taller than you? Are you kidding me?"

"No! Isn't it great! Oh my god you should see what she looks like now. So sexy. The moment I saw her I had to stop myself from jumping her there and then."

"Oh wow. I still can't get my head around it... So how is Mikoto?"

"She's ok I suppose. She lost a lot of weight over the past few months too. Something has been bothering her. I spent half my time with her today feeding her. She's turned too thin."

"So what did you guys do other than eat?"

"Well Mikoto took me out to lunch. She set up a picnic for me. Oh Natsuki, it was so romantic. After we ate she took me for a walk through this amazing forest, did you know she gets along with almost all the animals in the forest! After our walk I noticed that her belly was rumbling" Mai started giggling like a love sick fool. "Anyways so she took me back to her home and I cooked her dinner. Then when we were done I was rummaging for some drinks, guess what I found instead? A can of whipped cream. You can just about imagine what I did with the cream then." Mai started giggling again uncontrollably.

"Too much information Mai. I didn't need to know that."

"Oh you know I'm just teasing you Natsuki."

"So you guys never did anything with the whipped cream?"

"No, we did. Boy, did I have fun. Hehe. Sorry Natsuki. I'll stop now."

"Good."

"So how was things in the dinner party?"

"Okay I guess. Shizuru refused to go out with all those people before because she didn't want to get too emotionally attached to them. Did you know her father has a job that keeps moving their family around the country. So every time she leaves she hurts herself as well as people around her."

"Then that means you have no chance with her."

"Exactly."

"Oh Natsuki. Well I suppose it's good of her to think about the others around her but… I feel sorry for all those people that have fallen head over heels for her. Hey Natsuki…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah? Nip it in the bud. Give up before I start falling even harder for her."

"What? NO! I was thinking more like make the most of your time with her. Take her out. Do what normal couples do. Then when the time comes for her to leave, you'll have fond memories of her and most of all you won't regret not kissing her or holding her like you did."

"No. I can't so that to her. She's suffered enough."

"She'll suffer even more when she realises that she has no one to love and no one to love her. Do her a favour Natsuki."

"…I can't Mai."

"You can. Remember what I said. I will help you win her over. I know why don't you bring her along tomorrow when the gang goes out shopping?"

"I –uh"

"Just do it!

* * *

Sorry if my fic seems a little angsty here. I promise you all that it's a happy-happy fic. :D

Please leave a review. It helps me when I'm updating my story.

I'm working on a NatNao fic now. My girlfriend finished watching Mai Hime and she's totally fallen in love with them two. So she's pestering me now to write a a fic on them two.

**OMAKE:**

Mai: Whipped cream? o.O Hmm? Ooooh saucy.  
Mikoto: What did we do with the whipped cream? Eat it?  
Nao: (Rolls around on the floor laughing) You could say that. Right Mai?  
Mai: (Blushing furiously)  
Bluey: Nao! I have whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce! How about it? (Winks suggestively)  
Nao: Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bluey?  
Bluey: YES! Lets cook a cake and eat it with whipped cream and hot chocolate sauce.  
Nao: Oh hells yeah!

**Oh and BTW there is a poll on my page. Go vote now! ;) :P**

* * *


	3. Pinch me, I must be dreaming

_A/N: I haven't updated this fic in almost half a year. Incredibly sorry for that.  
Thank you to all who reviewed - you guys rock._

_Ok this chapter has a little bit of adult content. Very little but it's still not suitable for young kids. You've all been warned now.  
And whilst I'm here doing the warning part, I'd like to add that this fic has lots of OOC-ness._

_Without any further ado, I give you the third chapter of The Girl Next Door. Enjoy!_

* * *

I don't know what came over me.

I don't know what gave me the sudden courage to go out in the middle of the night and climb up into Shizuru's back balcony.  
I don't know what it was in me that made me tap on her window lightly until she came out of her bed, dressed in her delicious skimpy night gown to open the window for me.  
I don't know what happened to my mellow, stuttering voice when I boldly asked her to join me and my friends on a day out.

And most of all, I don't know why she accepted my offer.

--

So we agreed to meet at 12 outside our homes. I was there, on time and leaning on one of the palm trees as if I was just casually waiting for someone. If anyone passing by noticed me, they probably wouldn't have realised that I was in fact having difficultly breathing. _Yes, I was having a minor panic attack_. What can I say? Shizuru makes me nervous. I haven't felt like this about anyone in such a long time.

At ten past twelve, I saw Shizuru's front door open - my breathing pace started to pick up again. And then, there she was, dressed in simple blouse and pleated skirt. Her eyes were focused on the floor as she stepped out of her front door. Her left hand moved around behind her back as she blindly felt for the handle on her front door to close it. I felt so gawky standing there, staring at her like some sort of creepy stalker. Straightening up, I shoved my sweaty palms into the base of my jean pockets. My eyes dropped down to the slip-on vans I wore on my feet.  
Suddenly a dirt stain on my shoe looked so interesting.

"Natsuki?" Her silky voice called out to me.

I glanced up at Shizuru with a smile ready for her, "Hi there." I felt her smile grow warmer as she moved closer to me.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I hope we're not too late." The way her lips moved so sexily, made the flesh on my cheeks burn.

"Ah, don't worry we won't be too late. I've got my bike. We'll be there in no time. I can guarantee you that." I grinned confidently at Shizuru. My Ducati is my pride, I can't help it - it turns me into a cocky show-off.

"Bike?" I could tell by the raised eyebrow that she didn't have the right type of bike in mind.

"Yes, here" I pointed smugly at my most prized possession, that was currently parked on the side of the road. "This, Shizuru, is _my _Ducati. I hope you're not afraid of motorbikes."

Her eyes briefly landed on my bike but then turned back to me. "Ah, then we'll be there in no time like you said." Shizuru sauntered over to my bike and peered at it for a few seconds before straddling it. Her hands wandered from across the rim of the windshield to the hand grip. "How do I look?" She called out to me.

_Fucking sexy_.

"Like a pro." I bit back my tongue.

"That's what I like to hear." She grinned cheekily at me before striking a sexy pose on my bike. I made my way over to my bike with a silly grin plastered to my face. "C'mon, that's enough playing around for today. We've gotta' be somewhere important in exactly 15 minutes."

"Ara, but Natsuki, I was having so much fun..." Her lips formed a cute pout.

"You can play another time" I zipped up my leather jacket and took out two helmets. "Here put this on."

Swinging one leg over my bike, I took out my keys and started up the engine. Shizuru's arm snaked around my body, "Hold on tight!" I yelled out.

Her grip on my waist tightened, giving me signal that she was ready.

With a load roar, my Ducati came to life.

--

Thanks to my Ducati, Shizuru and I were able to make it to the meeting point on time. In fact, not only were we on time, but we were also the first ones there.

"Natsuki, are you're friends usually this late?"

"Not really. I'm usually the one who turns up last." Shizuru nodded slowly, acknowledging my words. I watched her fumble with a loose string on her shirt. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Shizuru Viola was nervous.

I could understand why she was nervous, she would be meeting people that were new to her, (except Reito, she had already met him). I guess I'm just like her in that aspect; I get incredibly shy when I'm attending a social event where there are people that I'm not familiar with.

One by one everyone turned up. Mikoto was the last to appear since she was the one who lived furthest away. It was true what Mai said about Mikoto, the little bugger had grown over a foot taller than me and Mai. _Looks like puberty finally happened_. Her appearance changed a lot, her hair had grown out quite a bit - it was looking slightly messy. Don't get me wrong, her hair was still short but it had just grown out a little and stuck out in some awkward places. I guess some of the others thought it made her look more mature.

The messy looking hair look suited her better than her old hair style. I could tell Mai couldn't keep her hands off Mikoto. At times she seemed a little jealous of all the attention her girlfriend received from the other girls - at one point Mai looked like she wanted to tear Aoi's hands off Mikoto when she saw Aoi fingering Mikoto's new hair style in approval.

"Mikoto..." Mai called out, a soft pink blush tainting the bridge of her nose. Upon hearing her name being called out, Mikoto turned her body to face Mai. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"Mai?" I watched my best friend strut up to her girlfriend and kiss her senseless. The rest just gawked at the two of them, until Chie coughed loud enough to pull both Mai and Mikoto out of their dream-like world.

"Get a room." Scoffed Nao as she walked past them, leading the way through the busy street.

I stole a quick glance at Shizuru and caught her red-handed staring at me. I hate to admit it, but she was really quick to recover. "Does Natsuki always stare at her friends like that when they are kissing?"

"W-w-what? No-I-"

"Yeah that creep is always staring at the most awkward moments, right guys?" Interjected Nao.

"Shut your mouth Nao before I stuff my fist down your throat!" Crap, I shouldn't have said that. I squirmed inside when Shizuru raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ara, Natsuki is quite a violent individual."

--

We didn't have a plan for today, which was odd. Usually Mai would plan the day out for us. Something was up, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Like usual I shrugged it off.

"Chieeeee, lets go to the magazine store. Please. Please. Pleeeeeeease." Aoi fluttered her eyelashes at Chie, who just scoffed in response. "Whatever." Chie replied as Aoi dragged her away.

As if on cue, Mai spoke up. "Mikoto, would you like to help me pick out some new lingerie?" Mikoto nodded enthusiastically and pulled Mai into another direction.

My jaw dropped open, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. Before I could stop the other two from running off Takeda yelled at the top of his lungs, "Oh! Would you look at that new stall. Come Reito let us check it out. Laters Natsuki, see you Shizuru!" They both speedily walked away.

It took a moment for me to speak up to Shizuru, who by the way, realised what was going on - judging by her amused face.

If only they gave me heads up, then at least I would have been expecting it... and maybe I would have had something planned. I clenched my hands into fists; Tokiha Mai is going to be minced meat once I get my hands on her.

"So... uh..." I fiddled around with the zipped in my hands nervously.

"It looks like it is just us. What should we do?" Said Shizuru.

"I... have absolutely no idea." I replied honestly.

"How about Natsuki shows me around? And if we see anything interesting to do, then we'll do it?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

--

Shizuru's hands are_ really_ soft. I realise this when she curls her fingers around mine as we walk down the busy street.  
The moment her skin touches mine, I flinch. I regret it immediately. _Mai told me to never flinch_.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Shizuru pulled her hand away from mine.

"No, no. Don't be, that was an accident. You just caught me off guard. That's all."

I reach out for Shizuru's hand this time round. She's just as surprised as I am but doesn't show it. My fingers curl around hers, and I pray to god that my hands don't start sweating.

We walk through the crowded streets, hand in hand. We probably look like a couple, but it's not what it looks like. We're only holding hands because Shizuru could easily get lost in the large crowd, I think. _Why else would she want to hold my hand? _

--

Screw this. This is boring. We've been wandering around this place for ages now and this day seems to be getting more and more boring. I'll have to take matters into my own hands, _Kruger style_.

Shizuru seemed to be really surprised when I half dragged her back to my bike, but she didn't question me once. Either she trusts me a hell of a lot or she's too scared to ask me anything. "Aren't you going to ask me where I am taking you?" I eventually caved in.

"No, I trust Natsuki is not kidnapping me." _Score!_ She trusts me, and I don't even know how I earned her trust over 24 hours.

"Now that's a great idea." I replied half seriously.

"Oh dear, whatever will I do? Natsuki Kruger is going to kidnap me, and I brought it upon myself on my own. No one will believe that story!" Shizuru pulled her hands up and into her chest, she looked irresistibly weak and defenceless for someone who was faking it.

"Is it time for me do my evil cackle?" I rubbed my hands together like an evil dictator and grinned maliciously.

Shizuru giggled delightfully and gave me a small push, "As much as I'd love to hear your evil laugh, I'd much rather know where you're taking me."

"Well, it's a surprise. Don't worry, I don't plan on kidnapping you – you'll be home before 8pm like you told your parents."

--

I took her to the lake house. It's actually nothing like a house, it's more like a cabin. When it was built, my friends and I decided that it was better called the 'Lake House' rather than the 'Cabin'. Sounds much more extravagant, don't you think?

The lake house was built during the summer. It was built out of pure boredom. During that very hot AND boring summer, Reito and I decided we needed to do something productive. So we both recruited all our friends and together we built it over the time span of 5 weeks. We worked non-stop and the finished product was well worth it. The cabin is used by all of us, we can go use it whenever we want any peace and quiet, it is near the lake: a brilliant location to just relax or chill.

The cabin was made on land that Reito's father owned; he doesn't know what we've done with his land. It's not like he is ever going to do anything with that land… well that was what Reito told us.

"Wow, Natsuki… what is this place?"

"It's our Lake House, me and the others built it a while ago. It's a secret lake house, so you can't tell anyone about it!"

"I won't. It's absolutely amazing, how did you do it?" Shizuru gazed out at the magnificent scenery.

"Well, I played a small role in this lake house. I just told the others what to do and they did it. I'm lazy." I grinned stupidly.

"So you were the brains behind this. That's really amazing."

I wasn't expecting that kind of reaction, I just told her I was a lazy bum. "Oh-well-no-I-uhhhhh…" _Shitcrapfuck!_ _I'm blushing again! _"Not really, Reito did all the calculations and the paper work…" I mumbled.

"Kawaii! Natsuki is so adorably modest!" Shizuru poked my flaming cheeks just to make this situation worse.

"C-come on. I'll show you inside."

--

The minute we entered the cabin, Shizuru was drawn immediately to the picture in the frame that was hanging above the fire place. It was a huge picture taken of the guys who took part in the building of the lake house. The whole gang was included in that picture; we were all dressed in overalls, protective helmets, goggles and gloves. And we're all holding up a tool of our own, except me and Reito. Us two have a pencil each tucked behind our ears and we are both holding the blueprint.

"Is that everyone who helped build this place?" Inquired Shizuru.

"Yup, that is all of us." Shizuru raised her eyebrows in utter shock.

"But there's so little of you? How did you manage this all on your own?"

"We're a hard working bunch. There were days where we worked from sunrise to sunset."

"You guys were really dedicated and hard-working..."

"Yeah I suppose, we all put a lot of time and effort into it. But take a look at this place - it's the perfect escape from our stressful lives. I spent my whole summer here, last year..." _It is true, I spent my whole summer here when I ran away from home... that was after I was... Never mind. _

_That was then. This is now._

Shizuru must have caught the expression on my face before I could hide it. That would explain the reason why she dropped her eyes down to the floor the moment I steered my eyes back to hers.

"Come, lets go outside, there is nothing more refreshing than taking a walk outside beside the lake."

I briskly walked back to the front door and let us out. Shizuru was avoiding my gaze and I wished she'd look at me. "Shizuru?" She hesitantly tilted her chin up and gave me direct eye contact. I smiled warmly at her, "You know, now that you know about this place. You can use it too. You're a part of the gang now. Ok? The others will be happy to have you join our group."

She looked positively alarmed, "Oh, no I couldn't. I'm just an outsider..._ I'll probably be leaving again soon_." Her voice sounded like broken glass, something deep within me wanted to reach out to her and hug her.

Instead I stepped out in front of her and firmly gripped her shoulders, I stared intensely into her enticing crimson eyes. "Don't talk like that. You're here right now, so enjoy your time here while it lasts. You hear me Shizuru? Live for the moment. There is no time to dwell on the past or future, life is too short." I gave her a reckless grin and tugged her along with me. "Now come. I have something else to show you."

--

"Natsuki, are you sure that is a good idea? The water looks freezing cold." I continued to pull my socks off and lay them aside. Without any further hesitation I dipped my aching feet into the cool water.

"Ahhh, that feels great. It's not cold. It is the perfect temperature. Come join in, Shizuru. We haven't got long until we have to leave again."

It didn't take long until Shizuru started to peel her shoes off too. I watched her curiously take her shoes off; her feet were possibly the prettiest, most delicate looking pair of feet I'd ever seen. They were pale, and her toenails were painted a sexy shade of red that matched her eyes.

_So._

_Hot._

Before I realised it, my cheeks were blushing again. Shizuru innocently peered up at me, my neck and ears started to heat up. _I can't believe I was getting off on Shizuru's feet. _"Are you ok? Natsuki?"

I shook my head and forced my eyes away from Shizuru. My mind floated off again, I started daydreaming and before knew it I felt water hit my face. I blinked stupidly for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts. Did she just...?

I lifted my head to Shizuru and caught her grinning mischievously at me. "Got you." She smiled wickedly and dumped a load more of water over me.

Instantly I jumped up onto my feet and rolled up my sleeves. If she wants a fight, then a fight she'll get. Planning my revenge, I circled her body as she giggled nervously. And then I went into action, I ran directly at her, and caught her body in one snatch. She wriggled under my grasp as I heaved her body up and over my shoulder. At the moment, I didn't have time to think how close our bodies were otherwise I would have collapsed from a massive nose bleed.

I staggered over to the edge of the lake with Shizuru on my shoulder, without thinking I let go of her and dropped her surprisingly light body into the lake.

I was expecting her to scream and maybe splash some water at me, what I wasn't expecting was her to grab onto my shirt and drag me down with her. I yelped and fell into the water straight after her.

Shizuru started to laugh, and before I could stop myself I was laughing along with her. Our bodies drew closer and closer; neither one of us decided to get out of the water. Our bodies were close to contact, and suddenly our laughter ceased.

Her body was moving closer to me with each deep breath of air she breathed in, her lips were slightly parted… and I had never wanted to kiss someone as much as I wanted to kiss Shizuru right now.

I glanced down at Shizuru and found her grinning secretly at me. I opened my mouth to ask her what she was smiling about, but before I could even say a word she reached up to my face, cupping my flaming cheeks... and then she did the unexpected - she abruptly pushed my head down into the water. And started to swim erratically back to the dry land. I was too busy coughing and spluttering to have yelled at Shizuru for that little stunt that she had just pulled.

--

I got the fire place started and warm air gradually began to fill the small cabin. I turned my body back to Shizuru and found her peeling off her wet shirt and before I could stop myself, my eyes darted to the erect nipples that I could see through her damp vest. My face went up in flames.

I wanted to slap myself silly there and then.

I immediately looked away and prayed to god that Shizuru hadn't caught me being a pervert. "Uhh, Shi-zhizuru. Just wait there, I'll get you a spare set of clothes." I speeded out of the room faster than lightning.

I rushed into the bedroom, and before I could do anything else I grabbed a wad of tissues and shoved them up my nose. The image of the wet material clinging onto Shizuru's perfectly rounded breasts and darkened nipples was etched into my memory.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out to me, just as I was about to respond to her call, her body appeared from behind the door. "Have you forgotten about me or are you still looking for some spare clothes?"

Shizuru's soaked body moved closer to me, as I backed away from her. "Shi-shi-shizuru." I managed to croak weakly.

Shizuru's eyes glanced down at her own chest and back up to mine again. Am I dreaming or are her eyes twinkling dangerously?

"Natsuki? Are you ok?" Shizuru's wet body was suddenly pressed up against mine.

Before my world turned black I felt the erect nipples pressed up against me. _I was in Heaven and Hell..._

--

I groggily opened my eyes. "Natsuki!" Shizuru sighed in relief. "Thank god, you're awake! For a second I thought you weren't going to wake up again!"

I sat up straight, "I'm ok. What's the time?"

"Well, if we leave now I'll be back at home on time." I quickly stood up and grabbed my leather jacket. "Ah, traffic might be slow! Come Shizuru, we need to leave as soon as possible." My head was still spinning, but getting Shizuru home on time was much more important.

We got onto the bike as fast as our legs could carry, and I raced home as fast as we could. Once we reached our street, I slowed down. We still had 15 minutes to spare. I slowly brought the bike to the curb. Taking off my helmet, I took the one Shizuru pulled off her head. We both got off the Ducati together. The whole ride home I contemplated on walking Shizuru up to her doorstep or not. In the end I chose to walk up to her doorstep with her. Once we reached her doorstep, she took out her keys.

"I had fun with you today Natsuki. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate being included in your group of friends."

"Yeah, I had a good time too. Nah, don't mention it. I've noticed the others really enjoy your company." Shizuru fumbled with her keys in her hands.

"Goodnight Natsuki." Shizuru slipped a key into the lock. And then faster the speed of lightening she turned around and placed a small kiss on my right cheek. It all happened so fast that I almost didn't believe my eyes.

I was so dazed that by the time I snapped out of my heavenly daydream, she had already bid me goodnight and goodbye one last time, entered her home and closed the door behind herself.

I somehow floated back to my house and back to my bedroom with a silly grin plastered to my face.

Sitting down at the edge of my bed I placed my hand on my cheek, right where she kissed me.

_'Pinch me, I must be dreaming**.**' _

* * *

_Ok this chapter was manly focused around the gradual building of their friendship and the romance between the two of them.  
Next chapter is going to focus on (maybe) another aspect of their lives and the blossoming romance between the two. And of course there will be more humour._

_Thanks for reading.  
- Bluey._

--

**OMAKE:**

**Natsuki:** WTF? WHY DO I HAVE A FOOT FETISH?  
**Bluey:** Uhh, I think it's cute. And it's not really a foot fetish... you just like the way Shizuru's feet look. There's no harm in that!  
**Natsuki:** F&%£ YOU! First you make me out like a stalker, now I'm a creepy stalker with a weird foot fetish!  
**Bluey:** But it's funny, all the readers will love it. :D  
**Shizuru:** Ara, never mind that part. I can't believe there is a wet T-shirt contest in this chapter. Fufufu... Naughty Bluey...  
**Bluey:** :P Yaaaah, it's not really a wet T-shirt contest, it's just a lot like one... ;D Anyways, you can't complain. Natsuki clearly enjoyed the show. (Nudge nudge, wink wink)  
**Natsuki:** I FLIPPIN' PASSED OUT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FULLY ENJOY IT!  
**Bluey:** Ohh you pervert, so you were enjoying it then? (Raises an eyebrow)  
**Natsuki:** Well-I-Uh-Um...  
**Shizuru:** (Pours water over herself) Nat-su-ki...  
**Natsuki: **(Slowly turns her head to Shizuru)  
**Bluey:** (Does the same as Natsuki)

(Natsuki and Bluey both pass out from a severe case of blood loss) Please feel free to leave them a review.


End file.
